Fairy Tail's Guardian deity
by AkioGasai
Summary: What happens when Goku and a few of his friends are sent to Earthland in the middle of a war between Fairy Tail and Saber Tooth. Chaos ensues. Meet our heroes of Fairy Tail plus Z-fighters in this fic about action adventure, Magic, romance and feeling inferior. Welcome go fairy tail's Guardian Deity. T for violence might be M in the later chapters. Sorry for the bad summary
1. Chapter 1

-I DO NOT own Dragon Ball Z/gt/super or Fairy Tail, They are both owned by their respective owners and publishers and so on and so forth, the point is I own nothing but the ideas in this story, K? good-

It was just a regular day in Magnolia. Everyone from Fairy Tail was relaxing and having their usual morning meals. All of a sudden, a loud sound not unlike an explosion was heard from a distance away. Natsu instantly yelled "What the heck could that be? so loud.. lets go check it out Luce!"

"Oh man, I really don't want to know. Natsu do we have to?" Lucy replied to the pinkette

Makarov, overhearing the two jumped up unto the bar then announced "Come on everyone, let's go see what it is, It's better to be in a group if it's trouble."

The whole guild went outside and after a short walk into the local forest they saw a large capsule of sorts. It was all white with 4 "legs" protruding from the bottom holding it in place and had a black stripe running along it that said "Capsule Corp." on it. Before anyone had a chance to say anything a hatch appeared on the side and a bridge came down to the ground as 5 strange men came out of the capsule. When they were fully seen, it was none other than the Z fighters. One of the shorter ones wearing a blue leotard then yelled "What the hell was that?! How did we end up here? Did that damned Yamcha press the wrong button again!"

A tall man with long spiky gravity-defying black hair dressed in all orange replied to him with a serious look and nod that the whole of fairy tail could tell was fake "Anyway Vegeta, who are these people?" said man then turned to face fairy tail while a few members of the guild got in to battle stances preparing for the worst but then... nothing, He waved at them all happily as he yelled out "hey guys, Nice to meet you". Fairy tail stayed silent though, not saying a word yet out of caution, they could tell these men were strong and were still sizing them up.

Another man with lavender hair suddenly stepped forward after seeing them get into battle stances seemingly noticing something the others did not. He put an arm across the chest of the waving guy, then looked back at people who looked ready to fight said "Guys, we mean no harm. We got here by accident. My name is trunks and these here are my friends Goku, Tien, Krillin and my father Vegeta. "

Then after a little explaining and calming down on the fairy's part, the 5 men were at peace with the Fairy Tail guild talking and laughing away. They introduced each other. "Hey My name is tien" the bald one with three eyes said to the group, next up was another bald guy who walked up to stand beside Tien.

"My name's Krillin and I'm Goku's best friend nice to meet you all" He said holding his hand out towards Makarov who took it happily shaking it in a formal display of friendship. Next and last were the two saiyans who both wanted to introduce themselves at the same time. needless to say that didn't go well and after a short argument between Goku and Vegeta they introduced themselves to the guild when Natsu asked Vegeta why he calls Goku Kakarot.

"It's his true name from when he was back on our home world" he replied short and to the point as usual. The fairy tail guild just assumed when he had said "home world" he meant their version of earth, Oh how wrong they were. Suddenly out of nowhere a growl like a savage beast erupted from the center of thr crowd and it had everyone on edge for what was coming. Goku just laughed and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face "Man, I sure am starving, can anyone cook me something?" as soon as the words came out of his mouth mirajane was over in front of him kindly offering to cook for him, Meanwhile everyone else's eyes were bugging out of their head at the sound that Goku's stomach had emitted

"I'll prepare something Goku!" all the while thinking "He's so handsome, maybe he's the one for me!" matchmaker Mirajane then kicks in and imagines a scene where she and Goku get married.

The guild and their new five friends start walking back to the guild Goku and Makarov at the lead, The latter because he was well -The leader- and the former because he wanted food as soon as possible.

(Back at the Guild an hour later.)

"Man that was awesome! My wife Chi-Chi may be good, but she doesn't cook as good as you Mirajane!" Goku said happily

mirajane then said weakly but without losing her usual calm composure "Oh, your wife? I bet she is sweet." her mind was going a mile a minute though 'Oh no, I thought for sure he was the one. Oh well, he's still so handsome! I would cook for him anyday'

to say everyone was shocked at the amount of food Goku ate would be an understatement.

"Is he even human?" Lucy stared incredulously at the sight before her, Here was one Goku just finishing off his sixteenth bowl of food! sixteenth! she couldn't imagine what her wallet would look like if Natsu ate that much, 'Thank god' she thought, Natsu may eat fast but this guy, He just ate everything in sight for a good hour! Her thoughts were interrupted though when Natsu asked Goku a question out of the blue.

"So now that we know your names, can you tell us where you came from? Erza told me it's probably another alternate Earthland, Is that it?"

"We come from Earth. Never heard of an Earthland before" tien replied for Goku as said fighter was still eating.

"We were testing out a machine and we were sent here by accident." krillin continued

Erza then looked at trunks and asked "well are you guys powerful? I mean, can you fight? you don't really look like much, especially you" she said the end pointing at krillin

"Yeah we can. Me, Goku and Vegeta -my father- are all Super Saiyans. I also wield a sword sometimes. I actually have it now." trunks said showing Erza his magically enhanced sword given to him by tapion,

Erza blushed at the blue haired swordsman but hid it profesionally and said "Wow, you must be really good then."

Trunks replied with "I sure am!, but theres always room to get better" Erza nodded in uderstanding of their need to get stronger constantly, as theirs was the same need.

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin and Tien Shinhan explain what a Saiyan is while Erza and Trunks stare at each other for a few moments, not noticing anything but the other. Both blush a little bit. They were then interrupted by Laxus.

"Hmph, you don't look that powerful, shorty." laxus said to vegeta

"Oh, you're one to talk! I challenge you right here right now!" vegeta demanded

"Vegeta take it easy!" Goku said trying to calm Vegeta from killing laxus

"No Kakarot, he thinks I am weak, well I'll just have to show him what a real saiyan warrior can do." Vegeta yelled angrily at Goku, pride insulted by the lightning dragon slayer.

Goku accepted defeat and the whole guild plus Z-fighters went out into the guild backyard / arena to watch Vegeta fight Laxus.

"Will he be okay? Laxus is strong" Natsu said to lucy and Erza. both of whom just nodded agreeing that Lzus was indeed a contender for most powerful in the guild.

"I don't know guys, Laxus is strong but this guy has a strong aura about him" Wakaba appeared next to team Natsu smoking his pipe as usual, not caring in the least about the outcome. They were both powerful and knew their limits, He hoped.

Back in the makeshift arena which was actually a giant ciracle formed from all the guild members wanting to watch Laxus beat this new guy. At Makarov's call Laxus and Vegeta begin their battle. Vegeta insists on Laxus powering up to his maximum and hitting him with everything he has.

"Hmmph, So be it, If you want to lose that badly who am I to say no?" laxus let out a loud roar while lightning started crackling around his growing form, he grew at least a foot taller and 6 inches or so broader, he was massive with the lightning crackling off his form only serving to make his appearance more intimidating. he then ran at vegeta yelling "lightning dragon's Firing hammer" his fist then covered in lightning sparking up to his elbow, he flew at Vegeta at unhuman speeds with his fist straight out intent on breaking Vegeta's jaw while the guild members watching started preparing for the worst. Vegeta never even tried to move or block as the attack hit him square in the face, However it had very little effect on Vegeta, He then moved behind laxus faster than anyone in the guild could see and punched him full force into a tree all the while looking nonchalant about it. Leaving nothing but a badly beaten laxus with a fist shaped indent in his rips in the center of his chest laying on a pile of splinters.

"Next time watch your mouth and who you threaten." Vegeta said, Pride rolling off of him in waves that were only matched by the power he was giving off.

"Man, that guy is crazy strong!" Lucy said shocked eyes nearly falling out of her skull they popped that wide open at seeing Laxus defeated in one punch.

"He can probably beat up this whole guild without even trying." gray said while sweating profusely.

"He is a great fighter" Erza said, amazed that laxus in dragonforce mode could not even hurt Vegeta and was defeated in one swift punch.

Trunks then said shyly while blushing madly out of embarrasment "That's my dad for you.. always overdoing it" he then looked over at Erza and they have another moment.

Goku then speaks up and suggests he properly demonstrates his power. "Here, I'll briefly show you some of my power, the power of the saiyans." Goku announced making the Z-fighters instinctively step back a few feet, the guild noticed this and soon followed out of fear for their own lives. 'If he is as strong as Vegeta I wonder whats gonna happen? Natsu thought interested in seeing his full power'

"Okay guys, Make sure you're far enough back that you don't get hurt, I'll be quick so I don't hurt anyone." he then crouched down into the usual powering up stance that Natsu recognised fairly quickly.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs, his hair then shoots up and turns blonde, Goku turns and looks at them, The look on his face sends shivers of terror through most of the guild while a certain member had a different sensation at that moment "super saiyan, The legendary form of our race, this is achieved by a need for power, Usualy at a great cost though, for me to achieve this form it took the death of my best friend" Another quick yell causes the remaining bits of hair left hanging down to shoot straight up with the rest of it and they see a few streaks of lightning flalshing here and there. "This is super saiyan 2 as we decided to call it, or a super saiyan who has ascended beyond that of a super saiyan" then he lets out the most primal roar anyone has ever heard making the dragon slayers sound like mewing kittens. A gold dome surrounds Goku as he charges up even more and from the inside they see his hair leghtnining to extrodinary lengths. It now fell past his waist, as the light faded they noticed the dome was gone and standing in it's place was Goku. A very different Goku "And this is Super Saiyan 3. Though I shouldn't use it much as it destroys everything around me and I can sense it's harder on your world than mind. after a few moments to let everyone look at him Goku powers down back into base form afriad of hurting anyone in the guild and causing anymore destruction to this planet.

"I've never seen someone even come close to that much power!" Makarov said in utter amazement at Goku's energy "You make the saints look like a bunch of toddlers..."

Elfman yelled "That guy is manlier than me! MANLY!"

"Thank goodness he's on our side!" lucy said sighing with relief. relieved that he was back to normal and not in a form that could destroy them from just being around him while in it!

Natsu then started jumping around like a little kid that ate too much sugar "He can probably destroy the entire Planet if he wanted to!" he yelled happily at finding a new sparring partner that was immensely stronger than he was, If he was persistent enough maybe this guy would teach him some tricks.

"He is so strong!" Mirajane said to herself, trying not to drool at his godlike body while in super saiyan and beyond "He's even more handsome with that long, blonde hair of his. Why does he have to have a wife?" she thought sadly at the end.

Goku then spoke up "That's not even my final form. I have one above it, but I only use it in case of emergencies."

Erza then ran up to goku and started pleading for help "Goku, you must help us fight Sabertooth. They will attack us very soon, their intent is the destruction of our guild." as soon as Goku heard the word "destroy" he made up his mind to help in an instant. These people were to nice to deserve death.

"Ok Erza, we'll do it, we cant let our new friends get hurt can we?" he replied looking at her at mirajane then turning and giving the Z-fighters his best "son smile" to which most just nodded in agreement while Vegeta settled with his usuall "hhmph".

Trunks then walked up to stand beside Erza and laid a hand on her shoulder, looked her in the eyed and told her "We'll beat them Erza! I promise I wont let you or any one of your friends get hurt, I swear by my honour as a Saiyan warrior"

Erza replied while blushing a bit "Thank you... Trunks."

Suddenly and without warning, a large amount of Sabertooth grunts came bursting in through the front door knocking it flat on the ground completely off the hinges. Goku gave his friends old and new a look that said 'don't interfere' so they just stood back excited at seeing what Goku would really be able to do versus multiple enemies.

"I'll handle this!" He said excited to fight against enemies from a different world and just about a fight in general, He was still Goku after all.

"You sure?" Natsu asked worried, He may be strong, but there's a lot of them there. he thought to himself

"Trust me." Goku said looking into the younger man's eyes,

"alright go get 'em Goku" Natsu said with fire surging around him "I'll get any you miss, I'm all fired up!"

The grunts attack Goku with everything they have ranging from magic spells made of fire, ice, every element you could think off and more along with projectiles expecting to catch him off guard and hopefully incapacitate him while he was talking to Natsu. However, Goku didn't move and just took all the spells, bullets, and thrown weapons head on and came out without a scratch on him. He wonders if they were holding back. Everyone, except the Z fighters, were in shock.

"Huh, is that it? ok then. Now it's my turn! Kameeeeeeeeeeeeee hameeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He fired a not so powerful kamehameha wave at the them. The blast nearly killed all of the grunts. They retreat with their tails between their legs faster than you could blink.

"Retreat! This guy is nuts!" the guild hears one of the grunts scream while running away.

"Wow, I didn't even have to use the Kaio-ken for that one!" Goku said, a little dissappointed that his fight wasn't better.

"Incredible! Trunks, can you do the same?" Erza asked the lavender headed boy. Shock and awe written all over her face at seeing not only one but two devastatingly powerful warriors in the same day.

"Well, I'm not as powerful as Goku or my father, but I could still have taken those grunts out easily." Trunks replied.

"He is my son, so of course he would, he would have made them suffer!" Vegeta huffed, insulted that they thought his spawn would do any less than decimate his enemies.

"Well, I am impressed. Goku, you and your friends officially have my approval." Erza told Goku and the Z-Fighters

Erza looks and smiles at Trunks, they both blush for a bit.

"Next time, I am handling it, ok Kakarot?" Vegeta said slightly angrily but grinning nonetheless.

"Father... what about me?" Trunks said, shocked that his father would praise him so highly and then not even give him a chance to show off for them all, After all, first and foremost he was a saiyan at heart, and showing off was something he loved to do, though he did try and hide it more than his father.

"Oh man, what about me?" Krillin yelled hearing the saiyan's talk about fighting raising his hand up because everyone else there was so much taller than him.

"Me?" Tien questioned Goku. All he needed was the one word, the two have known each other for so long Goku knew instantly what he meant and nodded his head signifying that he would indeed get his chance.

"Everyone will get their chances, no worries guys." Goku announced to the group shaking his hands in front of him, He then turned to Erza with a slightly more serious look onb his face although he was still grinning "And thank you Erza! I bet you and your friends are really strong too!"

"We are, or thought we were at least. but you guys are on a whole different level! maybe you could train me sometime?" Natsu asked Goku.

"Sure, just be ready to wake up really early and train. I'm warning you though Krillin can be a slave driver just like old Roshi" goku replied causing Krillin to snicker, It was the only times he ever got to get back at Goku for all the things he does, of course he is going to work his ass off.

it was Cana's turn to talk and she said "They can make even the most powerful mages look like weaklings! I still can't believe that Vegeta guy managed to beat Laxus in one punch."

"Then it's settled, you guys will help us defeat Sabertooth!" Erza said, ignoring Cana's comment, 'I'm not weak am I?' she thought to herself thinking back to her time as a slave in the tower of heaven, 'No, I'm not weak, It's just these people are overwhelmingly strong.'

all of the z- fighters except vegeta replied with "yeah you can count on us"

The guild then turned to Vegeta who hadn't said a word in the whole exchange, Lisanna then asked him "please vegeta, we would really appreciate your help."

Vegeta turned to look at the young white haired mage, he stared for a few seconds as if scrutinizing every detail of the woman in front of him, She squirmed under his gaze for what felt like hours then he finally spoke up "well if you insist. I cant let Kakarot have all the fun now can i?" he said to her with a grin across his features.

(somewhere in magnolia)

unkown to the guild and z-Fighters, there was someone watching them ever since they arrived, observing their every move from high in the clouds, They appeared to be sitting on the clouds themselves.

"Not yet, we wait until the chances of us being victorious are higher to make our move" he said to a pink haired girl sitting beside him.

"ok, I will always be at your side my lord" she then bowed respectfully and ran off to an unknown place in the sky to do unknown things, none of which could possibly be considered "good"

(A/N)

(Goku is back, I had 15 or so chapters up at this time 2 years ago but decided to take them down to re work them at a later time, did that then posted them to a different account only to get flamed for -honestly I can't remember- Anyway, I took it down once again with the intent of re-writing it a second time and I did but just kind of forgot about it, Just thought you might want to know what happened to this story, Well enjoy, Remember to leave a review and follow as their WILL be more chapters as I rewrite them again for the third time lol. Please keep criticism constructive and not just bashing me or the story, If you don't like the idea just don't read, Simple as that.)


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from Chapter 1, it has now become night time and everyone is back at the guild. Goku and his friends, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov, and Happy. Everyone, especially Makarov and Erza, still have questions about the 5 men.

"So you guys are just humans huh? Are you as strong as the other three?" Makarov asked Krillin and Tien

"Not nearly as strong. I used to be much stronger when I was younger, but I can still fight very well." Krillin said nodding at his assesment

"He's right, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks are much stronger than us. We used to fight Goku when we were way younger. We used to be competitive, but with his Super Saiyan forms he would wipe the floor with us. Same goes for Vegeta and Trunks." Tien continued

Goku then spoke up "Trust me, you two are very strong. And you can always improve if you keep training hard."

"Not to be rude or anything Tien, but why do you have 3 eyes and Krillin why don't you have a nose." Lucy asked the two bald z-fighters

"It's fine. Not rude at all. I reached enlightenment, and my ancestors obtained a 3rd eye when they reach it. I have, so I earned a third eye." Tien responded much to everyones suprise

"I was just born without a nose." Krillin replied sadly

Lucy immediatley felt bad and told krillin "Oh, I'm so sorry! I feel bad now."

"Ah, don't worry little lady. I would ask the same thing if I saw someone without a nose." Krillin said cheering up suddenly

"Ok, sorry again!" lucy said, she didn't want any of these guys mad at her, especially vegeta he's scary

"Don't worry guys, Lucy's not the brightest girl around." happy added

"What did you say you stupid cat?!" Lucy yelled at happy angrily to which he hid behind natsu and replied with

"I was just kidding Lucy, jeez dont gotta kill me over it"

Krillin then interrupted the arguement with "No worries!" frantically trying to calm Lucy down before she killed a certain blue cat.

Then natsu Turned to goku and asked "I have a question, how do you guys eat so much?!"

"Saiyans have a much larger appetite than humans." goku replied

"But you eat the most without a doubt Kakarot." vegeta staed digusted at his friends appitite

"I guess I do!" Goku said while filling his bowl again for the 100th time

With the small talk out of the way, Erza is wondering about why Sabertooth had attacked them, especially during the break from the Grand Magic Games.

"Master Makarov, why did Sabertooth attack us? Especially at a time like this?"

"I spoke with Jiemma, he said he wanted to test our strength and compare it to their's. But he stated that because of what the grunts referred to as a spiky-haired man who defeated them all with one blast, he wants to wait until the games resume. He is a very strange man." Makarov said

"Whoops! Sorry about that, haha." Goku confessed with his usual son smile

"It's fine, but we still have to keep our guard up in case he tries something sneaky again." Makarov said, proud that someone in his guild could take on all of sabertooth by theirself

"I agree, but after what Goku did they will be thinking twice about attacking." Erza tried to tell everyone

"Oh man, I wanted to beat up some grunts." Natsu said sadly, then felt a fist come down on his head

"Why do you always have to fight?" Lucy said playfully

"Unless they attack again, you will have to wait until the Grand Magic Games resume." Erza exclamed

"Fine." natsu mumbled

It was then Trunks noticed something "Natsu, you and Goku are so much alike."

"Really, how?" Natsu asked

"You both like to fight, are very optimistic, and eat a lot!" trunks answered

"Oh wow, I guess we are alike!"

"I agree!" Goku said happily

Then Gray said to goku "But he's not annoying, unlike you Natsu." Vegeta laughed at this, to him Kakarot was way more annoying

"Shut up pervsicle!" Natsu said angrily

"Don't tell me to shut up flame brains!"

while Natsu and Gray are arguing Goku went over to Vegeta and said "It's kind of like our rivarly, hey Vegeta?"

"A little, but I bet we have much bigger fights."

"Don't be mean, their trying their best" Goku scoled vegeta

They were then interrupted by a certain white haired mage "How was my dinner guys? Did you like it Goku?"

"Mirajane, you are really the best cook ever! You should give me some recipes so when we go back my wife can cook just like you!" Goku said excited at the prospect of eating mirajane's cooking everyday.

Mirajane then caught goku in a death grip hug "Oh thank you Goku!" she then thought 'Even if we may never end up together, he says I'm the best cook! And he's so handsome! His wife is the luckiest woman ever.' she thought, not knowing how brutal Chi-Chi can be to the rest of the Sons. then Mirajane hands everyone tea and leaves. Just as mirajane walked out the door Erza went over to goku and said

"how will you guys get back?"

"I'm pretty sure my son and the others back at our home are figuring out a way. We would use the Dragon Balls, which are seven balls that can grant one wish before being scattered all across the Earth, to wish us back, but after our battle with the evil Omega Shenron, in which we managed to defeat him for good, the good Shenron, the spirit of the Dragon Balls, had them fuse with my body." then natsu interrupted "Hey, I was raised by a dragon."

"Wow! That is cool Natsu!" Goku said with genuine interest

"Thanks!" natsu said

"So back on topic, this machine, what were you trying to do?" Erza questioned goku

"Well, we were trying to travel across the Universe with it, but it was bugging out and we got sent here." it was then that Trunks remembered something

"Wait, can't you just use Instant Transmission to get us back?"

"I tried, their Ki signatures are too far away." Goku said to trunks

"What's Instant Transmission?" Erza asked Goku which trunks replied for him

"Instant Transmission is where Goku places two fingers between and a little bit above his eyebrows and concentrates on a person's Ki, or energy, signature, and goes to that location. It takes no more than three seconds to go from one place to another."

"What if his hands were tied up, can he still do it? And, can you guys do it?" Erza questioned

"Without the fingers, he can still do it, but it takes a few more seconds to perform. And only Goku can use it. None of us were able to perform it." Trunks answered, taking in the sight of the beautiful red head in front of him.

"I see, thank you Trunks." Erza said with a smile

"No problem, Erza." he said as he sipped his tea, 'Something about this girl. She's different. She's really tough but also very womanlike in her behavior. And she's really pretty too.' he thought to himself

Natsu bored with everyone just sitting around drinking tea decided it was time for bed, as he was leaving Lucy said "Good idea, I'm so tired from today."

"Same here." Gray agreed with them

"Aye sir." happy said flying after natsu

Erza then told goku and the Z-fighters "We should all get some rest. downstairs there are few extra rooms for you guys to sleep in. There is also a place to shower individually. They are for guests."

"Thanks Erza, I am getting pretty tired as well." Goku said yawning

Seeing everyone go to bed makarov made an announcement to the guild "Everyone, get some sleep, we want to be at our best in case of another sneak attack by those pests at Sabertooth!"

"Ok Makarov." Fairy Tail said in unison

Everyone goes to their respective rooms and goes to sleep. Trunks then dreams about Erza. He wakes up, but goes back to sleep, only to have the same dream again. The dream he kept having was of Erza looking into his eyes with a smile.

Morning comes and everyone is awake. Trunks wonders about the dream he kept having.

"Man, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe it was just the way she looked yesterday."

Trunks and the rest of the Z fighters get dressed and greet each other.

"These rooms are really nice and the beds are comfy!" Goku said

Vegeta agreed "I have to admit they are very kind and generous people and the rooms aren't bad at all."

"No kidding." the booze here is the best krillin said just getting up

"I'll say." tien said from the corner

"I actually like it here. Hopefully the others back home find a way so we can travel to here and back whenever we want." Trunks stated

Goku agreed with trunks and said "I sure hope so, these people are great!"

They walk upstairs to find everyone having breakfast. They sit at the same table as the night before.

Mirajane was the first to notice them "Look guys, I cooked a whole lot for you!"

Goku, seeing the amount of food "Alright! Thanks Mirajane!"

Mirajane started blushing and laughing a little bit "Anytime Goku!"

Team Natsu walks in a greet everyone, they sit at the same table as the Z fighters.

"Hey Erza." Trunks greeted her

"Hello Trunks, how were the rooms?"

"They were great Erza, you guys are the best!" Goku interrupted

"Yeah, they are great, thanks Erza! Trunks said trying to get her attention again

"No problem guys. You guys are really nice people." Erza said looking at Trunks

"You guys too!"

"Why thank you Trunks." erza said smiling

Trunks stares at Erza for a few moments and blushes a bit.

"This girl, what is it about her that I feel this way? I know she's pretty and nice and all, and she's a good fighter if everyone holds her in such a high regard, but what is it?" He thoguht to himself

Erza, thinking as she eats her breakfast: "Trunks is pretty handsome. If he's almost as strong as Goku and Vegeta, that means he can fight very well. I'll keep an eye out for him."

Suddenly, a woman barges in and begs for help.

"Help Fairy Tail! There are 3 alien like creatures with minions attacking everyone! They are destroying everything! No one is dead, but we need help!" She then looks at Goku. "And one of them looks the same as that man!"

Erza and Goku go to the woman and ask for descriptions of the alien like beings.

"Well, one of them looks like you, I already said that. But one of the other two was white and purple in some areas and had a tail, and the other was mostly green and had Bettle like black wings on his back. He also had a small tail that extends so he can absorb the life of others. He hasn't done that yet, but we need you! They said they were the only 3 beings from Hell that were allowed on Earth, along with their lackeys, again after some scheme they made!"

"Wh-who are these beings?" Erza asked Goku, kind of scared to hear the answer

Goku put a hand on Erza's shoulder and replied "I know exactly who she is talking about. Their names are Frieza, Cell, Turles, and the Ginyu Force. Frieza is the one who destroyed my home planet. All of us defeated them, and I even defeated them while I was in Hell, but apparently King Yemma, the controller of Heaven and Hell, allowed those 3 and the Ginyu Force the access they need to get to Earth. Which means they are not immortal, since they got their lives back somehow, but once we kill them, they will be in Hell for good."

"Then we must stop them! Everyone is in danger!" Erza said with a newly found fire in her eyes

"Don't worry, we beat them before and we've only gotten much stronger since while they have stayed the same, minimal strength gain at most." Goku assured her of their victory

Vegeta then said "Time to teach those idiots a painful lesson again!" looking smug as usual Trunks then looked over at erza and said

"We will defeat them and save everyone. Like Goku said, we beat them before, we will destroy them again!"

"I hope you're right. We will stop them!" she then jumped into his arms hugging him, he blushed a shade darker than her hair when he realized everyone was looking at them, but then decides to hug her back and whispers to her

"We will, dont worry about a thing."

"For everyone in Fairy Tail! For all the innocent people, Let's defeat the enemy and Come home safe!" Makarov said to the departing team

"Let's do this guys!" Goku yelled excited for a fight

"Oh I can't wait to beat those morons senseless again!" Vegeta said with an abnormally evil look in his eye

Erza and Trunks then seperate, they look into each other's eyes and both blush, but then regain focus on the attackers. They look at each other, smile, and nod. A few seconds later Everyone is seen running off to battle.

To be continued...


End file.
